


Loving the Beta Way

by orphan_account



Series: It's a Beta Life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson and Molly remember the reasons to love being beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Beta Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was what poured out of my brain right after writing The Loving Man but I couldn't string them together enough to work.

Anderson smells musky and male but without the overpowering nature of alpha scent. It fills her nasal cavities exciting her but not driving her insane. When she reaches out to kiss him it's because she wants to and she likes him not because their hormones are forcing them to. It's nothing like kissing an alpha, all give and take, no punishing impossible to win fight for dominance. 

When he tumbles her into his lap she lets him. Settling herself across his thighs feeling their cocks rub against each other. Breathing desperate moans into his mouths and swallowing his in return. His hand rubs against her cock in time with her hand on his without prompting. She's missed this focus on her cock. Alphas only think of their own.

His legs open beneath her a silent invitation she can't not take and she pulls helping him flip their positions until he's sat on her lap, legs spread around her.

"Fuck me," he moans writhing on her lap. "Please, Molly, fuck me." 

He unfastens his own trousers pushing them off as she slips her skirt down and dropping her granny knickers below it. He's perfect, hard and wanting, just enough natural lube glistening between his cheeks to slick his passage without making a mess. She pulls him back to her lap and he catches their cocks in his fist. Working them as they languidly kiss and she stretches him out.

"Mmm," he pulls himself away from her mouth. "Now." he demands raising up so she can align herself before sinking down onto her cock.

They stay still luxuriating in the feeling of tight pussy and thick cock until they're dizzy with desire. Only then does he begin to move in short sharp strokes jabbing his prostate with each. She wraps a hand round his cock loving the expression on his face as he rides her to his orgasm. She's so focused on his pleasure that her own orgasm comes as a shock suddenly wrenched from her body.


End file.
